Sunset
by Black Rose TD
Summary: Gaara and Temari watch the sunset together. One-shot.


Warning: Sandcest, one-sided though it may be. Don't read it if you don't like it. Cussing and over active teenage boy imagination if you get my drift. –wiggles eyebrows-

Pairing: Gaara X Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_**Grab her. Grab her now and take her." **_He turned his gaze back to the tray of food she had brought him, ignoring Shukaku's enraged ranting at being ignored completely. It was amazing what you learned to block out, given enough time. He glared at the tray to keep the small amazed smile that had tugged at his lips from forming. Even though he had almost crippled her today during training she had still brought him his dinner. No matter how many times he hurt her or threatened her she was always unwavering in her devotion to him.

She had always been kind to him and had shown more concern for his well being than anyone else. As a child she had been his best friend next to Yashamaru and though he had changed after their uncle's death she had remained steadfast. Even at that young age he had known that she was forcing herself to be in his presence when she tried to keep their usual routines despite her fear of him. He, of course, hadn't allowed her or anyone else to be close to him but he had always secretly enjoyed her company and even Shukaku had paused to comment on her bravery/foolishness on more than one occasion. Naturally Shukaku hadn't allowed him to show favoritism towards her, saying that she would only use it against them if she ever knew that she had any kind of power over her formidable younger brother and thus his demon.

He turned his glare to her again, watching as the remaining sunlight cast a rosy glow over her golden skin. She sat near him, as near to him as she dared and he allowed, though Shukaku would have had her _much _closer if he had his way, her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. The sun glinted off her blonde hair making him wonder if it would be as soft and sweet scented as Shukaku's fantasies always implied. His fingers twitched as he resisted the erg to reach out and tangle his fingers in the long tresses. His eyes dropped back to the tray then cut back to her swiftly. She gave off an air of calm that any observer would take to mean that she was perfectly comfortable in such close quarters with her monster of a baby brother. He knew better.

He could hear the rapid beating of her heart. She wouldn't look but she felt his eyes on her and had all her muscles primed for a quick getaway if necessary. He saw her flinch as he changed positions and repressed a smile. The tension was getting to her. He continued to stare at her, curious about how long she would be able to stand the pressure before she cracked. He loved these games of chicken that he frequently played with his siblings. Kankuro, just to unsettle him, but with Temari he wanted her to look at him. To finally notice him as more than just some possessed monster. He let his eyes wander freely, knowing that she wouldn't acknowledge his look until she was sure he was looking away, his and Shukaku's imagination starting to spin all kinds of erotic situations with the fan wielding konoichi half dressed and bleeding while calling his name in ecstasy, her inner walls clamped down hard around his erection as she came.

Gaara blinked, his face and eyes as impassive as always but he fought the erg to shift positions to ease the newfound tightness in his pants. He finally looked away towards the rapidly fading sunset. He could feel her eyes travel over him, unsure, gauging his mood. He hated that she feared him and yet knew he wouldn't be able to accept anything less from her. He blinked as Shukaku laughed drunkenly at some lewd thought of Temari that he ignored almost completely, but not before pausing to wonder if her nipples really were that beautiful dusky rose color. He sighed mentally when the sun finally sunk beneath the horizon knowing that she would be leaving any second.

True to form she stood as the first stars started to appear and stretched, trying to appear as nonchalant in his presence as she could. She lifted her fan from the roof and swung it over her shoulder with seemingly no effort. "Well goodnight Gaara," she said softly, still a bit uneasy from his earlier scrutiny. "I'll see you in the morning." With that and a small wave she turned and walked to the French doors of a small balcony and went inside. Gaara turned his eyes to the newly blossomed stars, tuning out Shukaku's vulgar suggestions on what to do for the rest of the night. All of which involved a certain blonde sibling. Gaara closed his eyes and let out a near silent sigh as he stood. Maybe he'd take a long walk through the dunes.

* * *

A/N: God my endings have been crap lately. xx I always have a perfectly fine idea that dies right when I'm ready to close it out. Darn it all. –goes to crawl into a hole- Just don't look at me. For Ray. This is my gift to you. Sandcest. I know you'll like it better than anything else I could have gotten you…besides Gaara and Temari plushies that you could make do naughty things to each other. Shame shame. Happy Birthday anyway though! Thanks for reading. No flaming please, it won't make me take this down so don't waste perfectly good review space.

Black Rose


End file.
